1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flying discs, and more particularly to flying discs that incorporate a flexible food product as a part thereof.
Flying discs have long been an amusement device. Flying discs are typically composed of rigid or semi-rigid plastic and formed in the shape of a disc with a concave bottom surface, thereby giving the disc effective aerodynamic characteristics. More recently, flying discs have been composed of flexible material, such as cloth, and have also taken on forms other than circular. The most popular flying disc has been the disc sold under the trademark FRISBEE®.
Aside from their typical use, flying discs are also used in crowded places, such as concerts and graduation ceremonies. When used in these venues, the flying disc is oftentimes lost.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a flying disc that is inexpensive to manufacture, and that may be either disposable or reusable. It is another object and advantage of the present invention to use biodegradable material as part of the disc's composition.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to